This invention relates to a construction tool, and more particularly, a construction tool for locating and marking an electrical outlet or switch box on an interior wall panel prior to installing the panel.
In constructing interior walls by covering studs with gypsum or wood panels or when covering gypsum with decorative panelling, it is necessary to measure precisely the location of electrical outlets and switch boxes previously mounted on or between the studs. If an error is made in measuring the relative location of the outlet or switch box with respect to the edges of the panel to be installed, an entire panel may be ruined. Accordingly, the precise location of openings to be cut from panels to accommodate outlets and switch boxes can be tedious and time consuming.